Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth
by Kristin3
Summary: A sequel to the anime. Inuyasha and Kagome's Son joins up with Shippou, Sess/Rin's two kids and S/M's Daughter to face a greater evil then Naraku! Written just like the show. The adventure of the next generation begins NOW!
1. Kitt, son of the dog demon and the Miko

Hey everyone! This is my Third Inuyasha fic! I decided that I would do a little fic on a sequel to Inuyasha! So, here it is!  
  
****************  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the charactors of the show, But I do own about 90% of the charactors that will be featured here.  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Question of the Day! :How do you get bold print on here?  
  
  
  
Ok, I know you all wanna know what Inuyasha's Kid looks like! Well, I drew a picture. Don't be upset at it, I drew it on PAINT! The lamest and primitive program in the world!  
  
http://cartoonkit.tripod.com/kitt.JPG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ep. 1  
  
Kitt, Son of the Dog-Demon and the Miko  
  
  
  
The sky was a bright blue color. Only a few cloud graced the skies that day. The sun had just risen to the highest point of the day. The wind rustled a few leaves. The Trees were filled with birds who were singing to each other. The day was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Narrorator: B-O-R-I-N-G! Hello fokes! This is my story! Yeah, yeah! The day was slow. So what. In case you are wondering, this is everyone's favorite son, Kitt. What? You haven't heard of me? Ok, then let me explain everything so you know what's going on. My father, the great Inuyasha defeated Naraku! Yep! My dad sliced him in half, chopped him up and tossed him to the sidelines! My mom, the wonderful Miko Kagome, helped too. She gathered the rest of the jewels.   
  
Oh. You want to know what wish was made and the jewel is no longer around? Well, it might surprise you. Hell! It WILL surprise you! Well, my uncle Sesshomaru made the wish. Apparently, he fell in love with a human, my aunt Rin. He wished for Rin to have his life-span so they could live together forever.  
  
GAG! A love story! Anyways, that a pure wish for someone to be happy, so the Jewel was purified and turned to stone. Now, are you all caught up? Not yet? What are you're other questions? Oh. You want to know what happened to Miroku, Sango and Shippou don't you?   
  
Well, Sango and Miroku married, and had a girl. Her name is Raikou (Re-I-Co). She's one of my good friends. And Shippou, well he just grew up. He is only 17 years older then what he was when you last saw him. He grew up and became my adopted big brother.   
  
Oh. You guys still wondering if Sesshomaru and Rin had kids aren't you? Well, duh! They did. Two kids really. A boy and a girl. The boy's name is Sesshomaru, after his father and the girl's name is Jewel. I heard they named her that because it was a jewel that let them live together forever or something stupid like that.  
  
So, you guys all caught up? Oh. You still have more questions? Gezz! Oh. You wanna know if my father is still half-demon and if he is, where do we live. Well, My dad is still half-demon. I'm part demon. I have been raised in btoh worlds. More in the future when I was younger, because I was weak back then. My father still carries that old sword around and sulks when my mother isn't there with him.  
  
Oh. ANOTHER question? ... where am I right now? I'm in Detention. I was just looking out the window at the trees below. Saturday school acutally. You want to know what for? Well, I kinda was sick of this guy hanging all over my cousin Jewel and hit him in the face.  
  
I know he was her boyfriend! But still! I hate it when people mob around her like that! It's just because she has silver hair and a more womanly frame then most girls at the school.   
  
... What do you mean I'm over protective of her?! Just because she's half demon doesn't mean she can take care of herself yah know!   
  
..Sheesh! Ok, I'm going on with the story, hold you're Horses!  
  
"Kitt! KITT! You'd better not be day dreaming in Saturday school!" Yelled the Teacher. Mr. Evimota! (Eve-I-Mo-Ta) He hates all trouble makers. I swear the guy is after me! Just because I always wear a hat to hide my ears from people's veiw and can kick everyone's butt, he thinks I'm a bad person.  
  
What? You don't believe me? Traitors.  
  
"No I wasn't." I replied, writing down #398 of my list of 'I will not fight in School'. I had to write 500! A bit harsh don't you think? Like writing down a bunch of sentences is going to make me suddenly become an A student. GET REAL TEACHERS!  
  
"Good. What number are you on?" He asked me.  
  
I looked down at the paper then up at him. "499."  
  
"You know, I am going to count them."  
  
'Damm!' I thought to myself. I had the mouth of my father in case you haven't noticed by now. I hated school and anything to do with learning something. Why couldn't I live with my dad. That way I could kick demon's butts all day and never go to school!  
  
"Yes sir." I replied. I continued to write again. This was going to take awhile.  
  
I mumbled a few choice swear words under my breath that only my Father could say. The amount of swearing I do in a day would make a sailor blush! What can I say. I'm good at cursing!  
  
After Saturday school was FINALLY over, I met with my friends at the Video Arcade.  
  
"I still can't believe you punched out Jewel's boyfriend Kitt." Hayku (hay-ku)  
  
"He deserved it!"   
  
"Yeah right! You only did it because you two are close and you hit every guy who even comes within a mile of her!"  
  
"Hey! If I did that then the whole school of boys would be knocked out!"  
  
"You did that once before remember? When she wore that short skirt."  
  
"Oh yeah... HEY! You didn't see her in that did you?" I growled at Hayku.  
  
"Whoa now! I'm not like that and you know it Kitt!"  
  
I took a side glance to him and sat back down in the booth we were in. There was a sitting place for people who just met up here instead of playing games.  
  
A very angery Jewel and Raikou walked up to us. And yes people. My mom convinced all of them to raise their kids in the future, or atleast go to school here. My mom almost convinced a village to send their childern to this school once! And please, don't ask.  
  
I leaned back in the both and put my arms behind my head.  
  
"And what brings you two here?"  
  
"You hitting my boyfriend that's what! How could you?"  
  
"You deserve better Jewel!"  
  
"You say that about every boy I date! You and my father both try to kill every boy who comes within a mile radius of me!"  
  
"And your point is..?"  
  
Jewel looked like she was ready to kill something. Mainly me. Raikou was tring to calm her down.  
  
"It's alright Jewel! I'll take care of him for you."  
  
Jewel nodded and walked over to play some video games. I gulped. Raikou was just plain scary when she had to be! She smiled eviliy at me and sat down next to me. I looked at Hayku for help.  
  
He looked down at his wrist like he wore a watch. "Oops! Time to go! See ya!" And he ran out of there.  
  
I scowled at him. 'Coward'.  
  
Raikou leaned against my shoulder and got close to my face with hers. I back off with a confused and scared look on my face.  
  
"W-what are.. you doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I moved further away from her only to fall off the seat and onto the floor. Everyone saw it and laughed at me. I got up quickly and glared at her.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
She smiled sweetly again. "I what?"  
  
I gripped my fists and stomped out of the arcade. I couldn't hit a girl, but I could hit Hayku for running. Time to let off some steam.  
  
I really was in a faul mood today. Not only was I embrassed in my favorite place at the Mall, but I was in Saturday school! I couldn't believe this! And Hayku ran off. Probably to his house.   
  
'Oh well. I'll see him at school on monday anyways.' I thought to myself. I had come home. I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen, tossed it up and caught it in mid air, Then rubbed off some of the dust on my sleeve before biting into it.   
  
I grabbed the mail and sorted through it. Then I spotted it! My monthly issue of Anime Freak magizine! I looked through it.  
  
"Come on.. I must have made the cut.." I mummbled, then I spotted it. I won the best Comic Book!   
  
"WHOA HO!" I shouted. I took another bite of my apple and re-read my winning comic. I was nothing short of a grinning idiot at that moment. My story was 'Kitt's wild adventure'. I drew my life story here!   
  
If you are wondering why I drawl comics now, is because my mom drew her life story in a comic. It sold Millions! Now, everyone is waiting for a sequeal. So, this is the sequel. My life.  
  
"Oh kitt you're home. What was the yelling about?" My mother asked as she came into the kitchen.  
  
I looked up at here with a smiling face covered in apple peices and apple juice.  
  
"I won the contest!" I beamed.  
  
"That's very good. I'm proud of you. But you don't have to go screaming it to the world you know." She said as she grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe my face off.  
  
"MOM!" I whinned. I tried to get away from her. I heard her laugh.  
  
"Ok. ok. Are you going to the Fedual era today?" She asked me as she moved over to do the dishes.  
  
"Yep. You got a message for Dad?"  
  
"Yes. Tell him to come over and that the house is empty."  
  
"YUKE MOM!" my face clearly showing dislikement.  
  
I heard her chuckle again. "Just tell him. I think Sesshomaru is waiting for you at the well. You'd better hurry. He doesn't like to wait."  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" I got up and threw out my apple. Then ran upstairs.  
  
"Are you going to change?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to be laughed at when I go there!"  
  
I heard her mumble something about she always wore her school uniform there. I rolled my eyes.  
  
'How she could stand fighting in a skirt I'll never know!'  
  
I changed into my red fire rat coat, white under shirt, and baggy red pants. I took off my shoes and cap. Then tied on my blue belt.  
  
I jumped down stairs and was about to walk out the door, when my mother stopped me. She turned me around to face her.  
  
"You be careful. And wear this." She held up a blue part of her old uniform. She tied it around my neck.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Well, I think it makes you look nice and more.. dressy. You are supposed to be going to a party at your uncle's house after all."  
  
I rolled my eyes again. "yeah I know. Uncle Sessy wants me to be there so I can hang out with Jewel and Sesshomaru so they won't be bored."  
  
"You be a good boy and don't get into trouble and try not to start fights with demons!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She smiled at me. My mom was beautiful, no dought. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You look almost exactly like your father! If you had silver hair and golden eyes, you would be his double."  
  
I beamed at that. I loved my dad. He was the coolest! He had the great life. He defeated tons of demons and had some real power. I'm going to be exactly like him one day!  
  
I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I ran out and to the well. I could see Sesshomaru waiting for me with Jewel and Raikou.  
  
"What took you?"  
  
"I had to change. And guess what guys?"  
  
"What? You finally found the other half of your brain?" Raikou said with her innocent voice.  
  
"Don't start. I won the comic book contest!"   
  
"You did?" Jewel asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What is so interesting about your life that would make you win something as cool as that?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You think travleing through a well to a feudal era and that my dad is a hayou.. isn't interesting?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
We all walked to the well and stood by it.  
  
"Well, whatever you say. I think you need to find the other half of your brain. You only think about violence all the time." Raikou said as she jumped in the well.  
  
"So?" I jumped in.   
  
"You two always fight." Jewel added in as she jumped in.  
  
"Even Jewel and I don't fight THAT much!" Sesshomaru said as he jumped in.  
  
We all climbed out of the well in the Fedaul Era. Then looked around. My dad wasn't near here, either was Shippou. They were usually always by the well.  
  
I sniffed the air.  
  
"Guys! I smell blood!"  
  
They all looked at me wide-eyed. Sesshomaru sniffed the air too. Then Jewel. They smelled it too. I could see that Raikou was feeling kind of left out.  
  
"Can you sence anything Raikou?" I asked her.  
  
She looked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. A demon. That way." She pointed to the forest. I could see a dark aura there.  
  
"Come on. Let's go check it out."  
  
****************************  
  
There! That's my first chapter! It's long because well, I had to make you guys get updated on what has happened. Oh, in case you are wondering, Sesshomaru, for the main part, I'm talking about his SON not HIM. I call him, Sessy or sometimes Fluffy.. OK? Hope you guys like it! 


	2. The Jewel of the Forest

Hey everyone! This is my Third Inuyasha fic! I decided that I would do a little fic on a sequel to Inuyasha! So, here it is!  
  
****************  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the charactors of the show, But I do own about 90% of the charactors that will be featured here.  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Question of the Day! :Exactly how many fire rat coats does Inuyasha have?  
  
  
  
OK, TO SEE WHAT KITT LOOKS LIKE, USE THE LINK BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://cartoonkit.tripod.com/kitt.JPG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ep. 2  
  
The Jewel of the Forest  
  
We all ran over to where we smelled the blood coming from. What we saw, shocked us.  
  
A gaint, Wolf-like Demon was eating humans! It was so huge, that it just swolled them whole! You could see towns people running from the scene. Then, before we could do anything, Shippou and my Father jumped out of no where and started to fight the Demon. Shippou used magic leaves and made little clones of himself. All the clones were carring people out of the village.  
  
"Should we help?" Raikou asked me.  
  
"Nah. They got it. I think we would only be in the way." I answered. Then my dad finished off the Wolf-demon with his sword.  
  
We all ran down there.  
  
"Oh. hey Kitt." My father said. He put away his sword and smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He was about the only person I showed effection for.  
  
He patted my back.  
  
"That was so cool dad! I wish i could be like you." I said as I looked up at him.  
  
he smirked. "One day you will be."  
  
I looked at my friends.  
  
"Hey Guys. We should be getting ready for that party."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jewel said.   
  
"Well, I better get home and find a fancy Kimono to wear."  
  
"You won't have enough time if you just run. Maybe one of us should take you on our backs instead." Jewel said.  
  
"Great Idea, but I have to get going to help set up. you too Jewel." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah... hey Kitt!"  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting phyco girl there get on my back!"  
  
I heard my dad chuckle. I turned to him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You act that same way as I did when Kagome had to get on my back!"  
  
My eyes grew wider. My mom and Dad fought? They NEVER do anymore.. ok that's a striaght out lie. They do fight, but only small verbal fights, then they make up.  
  
"YUKE!"  
  
My dad patted my shoulder. "You'll get used to it." Then he ran off.  
  
Shippou stood beside me.  
  
"So. No one invited me to come to the party?"  
  
"KITT! You were supposed to tell Shippou!" Jewel yelled.  
  
"Oops. I guess I kinda forgot."  
  
"Forgot my ass!" Shippou said as he hit me upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Oh no! I forgot to tell my dad my mom's message! Raikou, get on my back and we'll go!"  
  
Everyone looked at me wide-eyed. I NEVER agree to anything they say, but still I'm in a hurry now.  
  
Raikou got on my back and I ran off after my dad. I felt Raikou give a choke hold on me.  
  
"Can you NOT try to kill me while you're back there!"  
  
"Sorry. I just never.. went this fast on someone's back."  
  
"I won't let you fall you know."  
  
Raikou relaxed and I held onto her to keep her form falling. I caught up to my dad and went in front of him.  
  
I panted for breath.  
  
"Dad.. mom.. said.. to.. come.. over.. the.. house.. is.. empty.."  
  
Inuyasha blushed then nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I'll try to see if I can get Your Mom to the party this evening."  
  
"That'll be great.."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
I took off and so did my dad. I hurried over to Raikou's house. We stopped in and Miroku was currently gropping Sango. Sango took notice that we were there and knocked him in the back of the head.  
  
Miroku was about to complain when he saw us standing there.  
  
"Oh.. Hi Kids."  
  
"Hi pop."  
  
I shook my head. I had gotten used to seeing Miroku grope women, well, he only does that to Sango now, but still it was just plain digusting when he did that!  
  
Raikou went into her room. It took awhile for her to come out and when she did, she looked great! Her black hair was up in a bun and her make-up on her made her face almost glow! Her eyes were very beautiful, I finally noticed. Her Kamono was silk white with red and pink flowers printed all over it. It had green trim. It showed off her figure very nicly. She stood there and waited for me to say something.  
  
I had somehow kept my cool when she walked out looking like that. I don't know HOW I did, but I did.  
  
"You look.. very nice." I said.  
  
"Thank you." She said, blushing.  
  
"Come on. We will be late."  
  
I bent down to let her go on my back. When she didn't I turned around.  
  
"WHat's wrong?"  
  
"If I go on your back.. with THIS Kamono on.. you do the math."  
  
"Oh.. sorry." I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms instead. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I ran out the door.  
  
  
Miroku and Sango saw us leave.  
  
"I bet you four kisses that Kitt and her will kiss tonight." Miroku said.  
  
"And if I win, YOU do the dishes!"  
  
"You're on."  
  
They shook hands. Then Miroku started to grope her again. Then was hit again.  
  
"What! The kids aren't here!"  
  
Sango blushed and walked back into the house. "COme on Cowboy."  
  
Miroku smiled and no man in the history of the human race as EVER got into a house THAT fast!  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could, without messing up Raikou's hair. She would kill me if I did! We finally got to the castle where my Uncle livid. Well, Half uncle.  
  
I put her down and knocked on the door. Jaken opened the door.  
  
"The Pup and the human. What are you two doing here?"  
  
"The Party Jaken."  
  
"My Master would not like to have YOU two at his party!"  
  
"SHut up before I shut your mouth for you Jaken!"  
  
Jaken moved aside and let us in. We walked out of his hearing.  
  
"You'd think after all these years, he would finally get that we are friends of Sesshomaru." Raikou said.  
  
"Yeah, but he still remembers when My dad and Sessy were tring to kill each other." I answered.  
  
We walked into the ball room. It was Beautiful! There was no other way to discribe it! There was marbal floor, white marbel coluims that held up the ceiling. And the Ceiling! It was painted into a fantacy world of Dragons, princesses and all kinds of fairty tell things! Well, in this time they could all be very real.  
  
I looked over at Raikou. She was looking around too. I could hear her gasped at the place. I had been in here a few times, but I always marvel over how it looks every time I come here!  
  
My Uncle walked up to us.  
  
"Glad you could come."  
  
"Save it. I know you hate me." I sighed. "Anyways, where is Jewel and Sesshomaru?"  
  
"They are on the pourch waiting for you two. And Raikou. You look beautiful this evening." he said as he looked over at Raikou. He had become a lady charmer lately. Mainly because he had to keep this imagine up until the party was over to show his 'people' that he was a considerate person.  
  
Considerate my ass!  
  
I surpressed a growl.   
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Raikou said with a blush and smile.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
'What a cheesy line! No girl will fall for that!'  
  
I heard her giggle like an idiot school girl who just got complimented by her first crush.   
  
'God! This is a dream right?!'  
  
"We will be going." I said as I half dragged her away from my Uncle. Before we got to the pourch, Aunt Rin came up to us.  
  
"Hello you two."  
  
"Hi Aunt Rin." I said with a smile. She was a very sweet person! I was amazed to find out she married my Uncle.  
  
"Hello Kitt. You look very handsom today. And Raikou! What a wonderful kamono! You must tell me where you got it. It is simply wonderful. And it fits your frame so well."  
  
"Why Thank you." Raikou said. I nodded my thanks. I would love to sit and talk with her about everything, but I really, really needed to get over to Sesshomaru right now.  
  
"Come on." I once again half dragged her. We reached the pourch and there was Jewel & Sesshomaru.  
  
"hi guys." I said.  
  
"Hey Kitt. Man. I have to talk to you over here." Sesshomaru said. he dragged me away from the girls.  
  
"What's so important?"  
  
"I saw this girl. She is super hot! I mean with a capital H hot!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Over by the bar. I think she is in her early 20's by the look of her body."  
  
"An older girl? Hot Damm! It's our lucky day!"  
  
"Shee. I don't know if she's married or not and I think Raikou will hit you upside the head if you do hit on that girl."  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"So Naturally, I will go after her."  
  
"No way! Just because you saw her first doesn't mean she will want you. I'm the good looking one in the family."  
  
"No way. I am."  
  
"Yeah right! Your dad looks like a girl! And you look EXACTLY like him."  
  
"Take that BACK!"  
  
"N-  
  
Before I could finish my sentence the girls walked over to us.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." We both repilied at the same time.  
  
"Good." Said Raikou.  
  
Just then I remembered why I needed to get over to Sesshomaru so fast.  
  
"Hey. Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"Kitt. This is the olden time now. You go outside. But the part where you do, is that way." He pointed to a far away bush.  
  
My jaw dropped. "i don't thin I can make it."  
  
"TRY!" They all said. I smirked at that and ran off as fast as my feet could carry me. I really had to go.. bad!  
  
I FINALLY reached the spot. And I'll let you viewers guess what i did.. no need for detail now.  
  
I sighed in relief. Then heard something. I jumped into a near by tree and looked at what was making that sound. I saw a short old man running wildly through the forest, being chased by a demon.  
  
I smiled. "Finally! This party is getting good!"  
  
I jumped in front of the man. He stopped.  
  
"Oh please don't kill me!"  
  
"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to save you, you twit. Now, DUCK!"   
  
The old man ducked and I jumped over him and struck the demon that was chasing him. It only took one hit with my Iron claw to beat him. I walked over to the old man again.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
He nodded and smiled at me. "You are a strong demon, yes? You take care of the jewel."  
  
I cocked up an eyebrow. "What jewel?"  
  
"The spirit of the forest Jewel, yes. You strong. You take of it now. Guard with life you will, yes." He said and handed me a Jewel. It was the size of a ping-pong ball with a pink glow to it. It kind of reminded me of what my mom said the Shikon no tama looked like.  
  
"Spirit of the Forest?"  
  
"Yes yes! Spirit! There are many! Many, many spirit jewels in the world. Each give power, yes. They give power to the owner. But they can be used by evil. You must protect, yes."  
  
"Will you stop saying 'YES'?! It's getting on my nerves."  
  
"Oh sorry. Me sorry! Please, you take Jewel. Search for the others. Find them you will! You must! Upon the world, evil is!"  
  
"What evil?"  
  
"Me must not speak evil name. Me must not! Too horrible! Me must go now. Keep jewel safe, you will." Then he ran off.  
  
I scratched my head. "What a nutty old man. Jewels of the Earth?! What a stupid Idea! There are no Jewels of the Earth!"  
  
I shrugged and went back to the party. I kept looking at the Jewel while going back. It was very beautiful. It seemed to be just an ordinary Jewel though. Nothing speacail about it really. It did have a chain attached to it though.  
  
I smiled. 'I got a new necklace. But it kind looks more like a girl's necklace. Guess I'll give it to Jewel.. or maybe Raikou. Yeah. Raikou. She doesn't have that much jewelary and Jewel does. Prefect! Now I don't have to get her a gift for her birthday now!'  
  
I got back to the pourch. "Hey Raikou."  
  
She turned around. "Yes Half brain?"  
  
I growled. Yep. She was back to normal now. "If you are going to be that way, maybe I shouldn't give you the necklace I found."  
  
"Necklace? Oh! I wanna see!" Raikou said.  
  
"Say your sorry first."  
  
"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. Now can i see it?"  
  
I showed it to her. Her eyes lite up.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"It's yours." I put it around her neck.   
  
"THANK YOU!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I blushed.  
  
"HEY! No mushy stuff."  
  
She pulled back and smilied. "All the same. thanks."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Hey. Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Hitting on some girl. What else?"  
  
'Damm it! He got to her before I could!'  
  
Then Sesshomaru walked back.  
  
"She says I'm too young."  
  
"..... WAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed and fall to the gorund laughing. "I.. Can't.. believe.. you .. got... dumped.. WAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"It's not THAT funny!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"I bet you couldn't get her to go out with you!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The girls sighed. "Boys!"  
  
Sesshomaru and I grinned.   
  
****************************  
  
Cool! I got the second one done! ::does a happy dance:: O.O Anyways, for those who like this fic, please review! The more reviews i get, the faster and better I write! So, please review, even if it is just one word!!! 


	3. The mysterious woman

Hey everyone! This is my Third Inuyasha fic! I decided that I would do a little fic on a sequel to Inuyasha! So, here it is!  
  
****************  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the charactors of the show, But I do own about 90% of the charactors that will be featured here.  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Question of the Day! :why do we need disclaimers when everyone who reads the story knows you don't own the anime?  
  
  
  
OK, TO SEE WHAT KITT LOOKS LIKE, USE THE LINK BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://cartoonkit.tripod.com/kitt.JPG  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ep. 3  
  
The mysterious woman  
  
  
Once Sesshoumaru and I shook hands, it was time for me to show him what kind of man I am!   
  
I walked up to the woman. She was a slender, red heads woman with deep forest green eyes. She had pale skin and pink lips. She had claws on her hands. She was a demon.  
  
I didn't know what type of demon though. She was strange. She looked human, but the claws and the feeling I got when I came up to her made it clear she was pure demon.  
  
"What do you want boy?" She asked, not even looking at me. She was staring down at her drink.  
  
I sat down next to her. "Nothing much. Just a conversation."  
  
"Go find it somewhere else halfing." She said cruely. Apparently she was deep into the old ways. She probably didn't believe in human/demon relations.  
  
I growled in my throat. "Just to let you know, you're letting the grandson of the great Inutasha, son of the great Inuyasha, defeater of Naroku and son of Kagome, the miko past through your hands."  
  
"You are the son of Inuyasha? THE Inuyasha?" She asked, her eyes widen. Everyone knew what my father did. He defeated Naroku. The most horrible demon that was ever alive.  
  
I nodded. A smirk on my face. Her aditude changed right away.  
  
"Sir! I need your help! There are demons in this world who are after the Jewels of the earth." She said, whispering in my ears.  
  
"So, you believe in those things too? That's bull! There's no Jewels of the earth. Those things are legend. Pure fiction."  
  
She shook her head. "No! They aren't. Their real. They each have powers of their own and when used properly, you could take over the world if you wanted too."  
  
"Really?" I said in an un-convinced voice. She nodded again. She grabbed my arm and dragged me off into another room. She locked the door behind us.  
  
"What? I didn't know you were in a rush to get started." I said with a smirk.  
  
"Prevert." She mumbled. "I dragged you in here so no one else will here us! Now, I must tell you. These jewels are real! There are spies all around this place. I thought you were one of them, that's why I turned you down."  
  
"I thought you did it because I was part human."  
  
"No! That was just an excuse. Besides, I think you're kind of Hot."  
  
I felt my face go red.  
  
"Hehe.. Hot? Really?"  
  
"Yes. But, we have more pressing matters to worry about." She trailed on and on about her mission and the jewels.  
  
***  
Outside the room  
***  
  
"I can't believe he did it." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yeah and THAT fast!" Jewel commented.  
  
"This is just too unbelievible! I don't believe it at all! How could a woman like her go for.. for... HIM?!" Raikou asked.  
  
"Well, he is a very charming person when you get to know him." Jewel said.  
  
"Yeah right! I've known him all my life and he's still a complete jerk!"  
  
"You just don't see the big picture. He gave you that jewel after all."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"And if you girls are done talking, I wanna spy on them!" Sesshoumaru said as he got over to the door and pressed his ear against it.  
  
Jewel and Raikou did the same thing.  
  
***  
Inside  
***  
  
"So, I'm supposed to have a birthmark if I'm to protector of the jewels?" I asked, not sure if I was hearing right. She had babbled on about me being the protector of them and supposed to gain one myself and help fight off evil or some crap like that.  
  
"yes. Now, show me you're chest."  
  
"My chest?" I asked. I suddenly remembered. I had an embrassing birthmark of a heart on my chest and not very surprisingly over my heart. "No way! I'm not showing you my chest."  
  
"Let me see!" She protested, grabbing onto my shirt. I faught against her, but her claws tore at my shirt. Then my birth mark was reveiled. I blushed.  
  
"You do have the mark! You are the protector of the jewels, son of the great Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
"yeah, yeah." I said, tring to make my shirt atleats go over my birthmark. I walked to the door.  
  
"If we are finished, I'm leaving." I said, grabbing the door knob and pulling it open. Then, three of my so called friends fell onto the ground at my feet.  
  
I glared down at them. "And what are you three doing?"  
  
"Nothing." They said in unision.  
  
I growled. They got up and stared down at my torn shirt. I looked down at it and blushed.  
  
"No! It's not what you think." I said.  
  
Then the woman walked beside me and smiled and winked at me. "It was nice 'talking' to you tiger."  
  
Then she walked away. All of our mouthes dropped to the floor. I turned back to them. Sesshoumaru looked proud of me, Jewel looked mad and Raikou was a mix of pain and anger.  
  
"Raikou.. we didn't.. I didn't.." I started to say when she ran away cring. I tried to go after her when Sesshoumaru stopped me.  
  
"Don't. She needs her space. I dout she would believe you right now anyways." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'll go talk to her so don't worry Kitt." Jewel said as she ran after Raikou.  
  
I sighed. "I always manage to do something wrong don't I?"  
  
"yep."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well, atleast it isn't me."  
  
"That's only because you look like a woman."  
  
"hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding." I said. I really didn't feel like talking but I had to get in my shot. I walked out to the balacony. I sighed. This was going to be one long party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Raikou ran until she had to stop for breath. She started to cry. She sat down against a tree and cried.  
  
"Raikou!" jewel shouted. She stopped and sat down next to Raikou.  
  
"I can't believe him! I hate all guys."  
  
"Don't say that! You know just as well as i do that Kitt would never do that with someone he just met! Please! And you think they could be done THAT quick?!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"See. That's the smile we all like. Now why don't you dry those tears and try to enjoy the party?"  
  
"I can't! I made a scene. i don't think I could go back."  
  
"That's fine with me. i don't like my dad's boring old parties anyway! Let's have our own party out here. I'll go get the guys. We'll have some real fun."  
  
"Ok. thanks Jewel."  
  
"No probablem."  
  
They smiled. Then as they started to walk back, a wolf demon jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Girl.. You have.. the JEWEL! Get it to ME!" he said as he growled at them.  
  
"You mean my necklace that Kitt gave me?" Raikou asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Never!" Raikou answered.  
  
"Then you die!"  
  
  
  
  
**************************** 


	4. adventure, here we come

Hey everyone! This is my Third Inuyasha fic! I decided that I would do a little fic on a sequel to Inuyasha! So, here it is!  
  
****************  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the charactors of the show, But I do own about 90% of the charactors that will be featured here.  
****************  
Question of the Day! :why do we need disclaimers when everyone who reads the story knows you don't own the anime?  
OK, TO SEE WHAT RAIKOU LOOKS LIKE, USE THE LINK BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ep. 4  
  
Adventure, here we come  
Kitt and Sesshoumaru waited for the girls, when they heard a scream. Kitt and him quickly ran outside. They ran through bushes and around trees.  
  
"AHH!!" Raikou screamed.  
  
Jewel grabbed Raikou's arm and pulled her out of the way. They barely missed the demon's clawed paw.  
  
The demon stepped out into the light. He was a gaint of a demon. His paws were like that of a bear. His ears were like a foxs, eyes like a dragon, teeth like a wolf. His body was half bird and half bear.  
  
He was about to swing again when Sesshoumaru and Kitt got there. Kitt used his Iron claw on the demon. It barely did any good.  
  
"Why you pest!" The demon roared. It swung as Kitt.  
  
"hey! That's my line!" Sesshoumaru said as he jumped at the demon. He used his poison claw attack and cut into the demon's shoulder.  
  
Kitt dodged the paw and landed by the girls.  
  
"hey. Are you two ok?"  
  
They both nodded.   
  
"Good. Now get out of here and back to the castle as quick as you can. With that many demons there I dout he would follow."Kitt advised.  
  
Jewel and Raikou nodded and ran for the castle.  
  
The demon roared.  
  
"Where are you two going?!?!" He jumped in front of them.  
  
"Damn!" Kitt said as he and Sesshoumaru jumped after the demon.   
  
The demon sucked in his breath and held it there. Kitt and Sesshoumaru landed in front of the demon.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"I don't Know. But I don't like it." Answerd Sesshoumaru.  
  
Fire sweeped out the corners of his mouth before he released his breath. Fire lunged at us at light speed! Sesshoumaru got out of the way, but Kitt was frozen in fear.   
  
Kitt's eyes were wide in fear and his pupil was as small as a needle head. His whole body felt stiff and his breath became rapid.  
  
Kitt closed his eyes as the demon's fire hit him.   
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Raikou.   
  
"KITT!" Jewel screamed out.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and saw the fire swollow Kitt. His jaw dropped open. He landed only two feet out of the fire's heat wave.  
  
"Kitt... KITT!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it! Kitt was dead!  
  
'How.. no! He can't be!'  
  
Raikou fell to her knees, her legs giving out on her. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed.  
  
'Kitt... no! You can't die! Not like this! Not so soon! You weren't suppose to die!' Raikou thought to herself as she cried.  
  
Jewel conforted her, though she was cring as much as Raikou.  
  
"Why the tears?! I'm still alive!" Kitt cried out. They all looked over and sure enough, Kitt was fine.  
  
"Kitt! You're alive!.. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Raikou screamed at him.  
  
"Geesh and here I thought you were happy to see that I was alive." Kitt said.  
  
"How did you survive?! You were caught in my flames!" The demon cried out.  
  
"Not really you over grown fuzzy ball! Don't you know what my clothes are made out of? They are made of fire rat fur. Nothing can burn these things. Now that the small talk is over, let's get to it." Kitt said as he lunged at the demon, his claws exstened.  
  
"IRON CLAW!" Kitt yelled out as he sliced through the Demon easily. The demon roared in pain as it fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Kitt stood by it and smirked.   
  
'that was easier then I thought.' Kitt thought to himself.  
  
"Kitt! I can't believe you're still alive!" Raikou said. Then hit him upside the head. "Now I'm going to kill you for making me worry so much!"  
  
Kitt rubbed the back of his head. Sesshoumaru and Jewel walked up to him.  
  
"You had us worried." Jewel said.  
  
"I'm sorry ok? So, why did that thing attack you girls?" Kitt asked.  
  
"It said it wanted the Jewel of the Earth." Raikou said while holding the Jewel Kitt gave her in her hand.  
  
"So.. it is true. There really are jewels of the earth! And I have to protect them from other demons... ALRIGHT!" Kitt said with a wide grin.  
  
"Alright? Are you nuts?! You could get killed!" Jewel commented.  
  
"It's an adventure! The adventure I've been waiting for! I'm finally going to be like my father and kick some major butt! So, who else is in?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm in! There is no way I'd leave the fate of the world in your hands Kitt." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Count me in too. Someone has to control you boys." Jewel said.  
  
"Well, I guess you all are going to up and leave me huh?" Raikou said with a smile. "But, I won't let it happen! I'm coming too!"  
  
"Then together we are going to save the planet from the darkest and evilest villains!" Kitt said in a deep voice. "Let's get started!"  
****************************  
  
Wow.. it doesn't take much to get them happy. In case you're wondering why they are acting like that it's because they've been waiting for an adventure.. well... forever! They look up to their parents for going on adventures, so that's why they are so excitied! Get it? Good! Please review! 


	5. The Five Jewels of the Earth

Hey everyone! This is my Third Inuyasha fic! I decided that I would do a little fic on a sequel to Inuyasha! So, here it is!  
  
****************  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or the charactors of the show, But I do own about 90% of the charactors that will be featured here.  
  
****************  
  
Question of the Day! :Why does everything taste like chicken?  
  
OK, TO SEE WHAT RAIKOU LOOKS LIKE, USE THE LINK BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://cartoonkit.tripod.com/Raikou.bmp  
  
And if the Link doesn't show up, E-mail me at InuyashaBoy2@aol.com  
  
use the subject as 'Fan art' please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Jewels of Earth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ep. 5 The Five Jewels of the Earth  
  
After all that excitiment, we all went home and went to bed. I stayed in this Era. My Dad, Inuyasha lead me to a quiet place so we could sleep.  
  
"Hey Dad." I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked back, not even turning around to face me.  
  
"Did you like traveling around?" I asked him, walking beside him.  
  
"It was.. fun. Some of the time, it was dangerous. I liked the thrill of it. All demons do. But, sometimes it was more then I could handle. I felt like I wanted to give up. Though everything I've been through. I'd do it all again in a heart beat." He answered, looking at me this time.  
  
"Do you think I'm taking the right path? You know. Going on an adventure with all of them?" I asked him.  
  
"Does it feel right to do it?" He questioned me.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Then, do it. Follow you're gut and don't let anything stop you from reaching your goal." He said, before hoping up into a tree branch about two stories high.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. He sure had a way with words sometimes. I quickly followed suit and jumped into the tree after him.  
  
I landed in a branch lower then his. I laid back against the tree trunk and fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
The next day I into the village where Keada livid. I walked into her hut, only to be smacked on the head with a pot spoon.  
  
"Ouch!." I said, rubbing my wounded head.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Keada said to me. She sat back down and started stirring her pot of soup.  
  
"I came to ask you about the Jewels of the Earth. Do you know what they are?" I questioned, sitting down next to her.  
  
She continued to stir her pot for a few seconds, before answering my question. "What would ye want to know about the jewels?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be like the protector of them or something like that." I answered.  
  
"Thou is thy protector? Strange." She said, stirring her pot. "But, if you are thy protector. I will share with you what I know."  
  
"I am.." I answered back slowly.   
  
"Thou is sure of this?" She questioned me.  
  
"Yeah I'm Sure! Ok?!" I answered back in a rude voice. Keada smacked me on the head with the spoon again.  
  
"Manners." She said shortly.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."   
  
"Good. I shall share with ye what I know. A few hundred years back, a demon of great power ruled over every land. Even your Grandfather, InuTasha, was outmatched by thy demon. Though his powers were strong, they were also filled with love. Love for the world itself. So, when the Demon passed on, it gave up it's very soul to make the jewels. The jewels were spread throughout the land. One was hidden in a rock cliff. That is the one of Land. Another was hidden in a tree. The Jewel of the Forest. Another, was hidden in a river. The Jewel of Water. Another was hidden in the sky. It is the jewel of Air. And the last one..." She trailed off.  
  
I leaned in, wanting her to continue. I was surprised when she turned to me. She pointed to my chest where my heart was. Also that embrassing birth mark...  
  
"And the last one was hidden in a place where no one would find it. In the heart of the protector. He would have the birthmark of a heart where it was hidden. That is the jewel of Love. Love, which holds this world together, and symbolizes the way the demon felt about the world around him. You have that Jewel already. Since the day you were born."  
  
I reached my hand up and touched my chest. This was where I had my birthmark. It would only make sence... but why me?!  
  
"I see thou is having trouble and conflict in thy mind. It is nothing to fear. The jewel will protect ye from most harm. Atleast, from death." She said, going back to stirring her soup.  
  
"So, there are five jewels..." I said to myself. I could see Keada nod from the corner of my eyes. I was watching the pot now. "And.. there are five of us together.. Geesh! Fate really planned this one out."  
  
"Thou is correct." Keada answered.  
  
I stood up. "Alright then. It's time to search for the remaining three jewels. I'll see you later granny."  
  
With that I ran out of the hut.  
  
"Such rude manners that boy has." Keada said to no one. She continued to stir her pot.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey guys." I called out to them. They all turned. "Keada told me about the jewels. You guys wanna hear?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
I told them the same story Keada did. When I finished, they were all starring at my heart. I blushed.  
  
"WILL YOU GUYS CUT THAT OUT?" I yelled at them.  
  
"Sorry." Raikou said, shrugging her shoulders. I could see the jewel around her neck. It was held there by the same chain. But it was polished up a bit.  
  
Jewel also shrugged. She turned and picked up her backpack. "Your dad said he was going to have a talk with your mom about you going on this adventure. He said he might be joining us later, if your mom doesn't kill him first."  
  
Sesshoumaru snickered. "I can't believe your dad is scared of your mom!"  
  
"Oh shut up. Like your dad isn't scared of your mom." I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jewel and Sesshoumaru questioned at the same time.  
  
"Haven't you noticed your mom glaring at your Dad, then he would spill a few drops of whatever he was drinking on himself. It's really quite funny." I said, snickering at the end.  
  
"...I've never noticed.." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"You never notice anything." Jewel said, rolling her eyes at her brother.  
  
"Ok, it's time to go guys." I said, picking up my backpack. My mom had packed it with a few blankets and some food. She packed it for me because she thought I was going to spend a few days with my dad...   
  
"Alright, then let's go!" Raikou said.  
  
We turned to walk down the path when we heard someone. We turned around. It was Shippou! He ran up to me and hit me in the back of the head.   
  
"YOU LEAVE ME OUT OF EVERYTHING!" He yelled at me.   
  
"Why do you have to come?" Jewel asked him.  
  
"Because I don't want to leave you four alone. Who knows what you will do." He said, rolling his eyes at us. He was wearing his typical outfit. His baggy jeans my mom got for him with the black belt along with his fur vest. He never wore a shirt anymore for some strange reason. His strange colored hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.   
  
"Fine. You can come." I said, walking down the road. Sesshoumaru caught up to me quickly.  
  
"What do you make of these Earth Jewels anyways?" He questioned me.  
  
"Well, there's five of them right?" I questioned.  
  
"Yeah.." He said.  
  
"And there's five of us now.." I said, seeing if he caught on.  
  
"Oh. That's why you let him come along. One jewel for each of us to protect. For an idiot you sure come up with a few good ideas." He said, patting me on the back.  
  
I growled at him for that. "Atleast I don't look like a chick!"  
  
"WHY YOU!" He growled chasing after me. I quickly ran out of his grasp and kept going. I knew he was going to pound me as soon as I slowed down, so I jumped from tree to tree to escape him. He wasn't the best tree jumper. Only because he couldn't judge if a branch would hold him or not.  
  
I heard the crack of the branch behind me. Oh yeah. I knew he would do that.  
  
I landed on the ground. Sesshoumaru and I had ran a lot faster then the rest. I looked around myself. There was nothing but trees in the way. Sesshoumaru came stalking up to me from behind. I could pick up the scent of him before he even got close.  
  
"I think we made a mistake.." I mumbled.  
  
"You IDIOT! You got us lost didn't you?" He questioned, smacking me upside the head for good messure.  
  
"Ouch." I said, rubbing my head. I turned around. "Well, we can followed our scent trail back to them."  
  
"Come on. The girls will probably kills us." Sesshoumaru said, running towards the girls.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and ran off after him. As I lept from one tree branch to the next, a clawed hand as big as my whole body reached out! I slammed right into it's palm. The thick fingers wrapped around my body and pulled me to it.  
  
"HEY!! SESSHOU-" But I was cut off, when the Demon placed it's other hand over my head. It made an echo sound between the hands. I gasped. Man.. I was in some deep trouble!  
  
"Protector.." I heard a voice growl to me.  
  
I looked around for a free spot. I couldn't wiggle that much in his tight grip. I turned my head around and looked at the beast that was holding me.  
  
It was a gaint dragon!   
  
"Holy Shit!" I yelled at the dragon. "God really hates me.."  
  
"Where is the jewel.." It hissed at me.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." I Shouted at the huge beast. Maybe I could play dumb?  
  
"Don't give me that." He hissed loudly at me. He slammed his fist through a few trees. The fist with me in it! He pointed my head towards them and slammed through them.   
  
Let me tell you something. Getting slammed through a forest of trees by a Dragon, is very...VERY Painful! It feels like a recking ball hitting your head over and over and over again.   
  
I was sure my eyes were nothing more then swirls right now. I must have been sporting hunderds of lumps on my head. My whole body was pounding with pain.  
  
"WHERE IS THE JEWEL?" he questioned again.  
  
"G..Go.. Fu..fuc..fuck y..yourself.." I said to him. Studdering because of the pain.  
  
I could hear him give a deep growl. I knew this was probably my last few seconds alive at that moment.  
  
'And I never got to mess with the teachers at school! Damn!' I thought to myself.  
  
"You will pay for that!" He hissed at me, putting me through a few more trees. Just before I passed out from pure pain and the number of head injuries I must have by now, I saw three shadows on the ground. I blinked at them, before letting darkness consume me.  
  
****************************  
  
::sighs:: I know... I know... I'm evil... for not continuing for a long time and for leaving this chapter like that. I'm sorry. It's not that I forgot about this story... just.. a huge writers block hit me.. and I was being lazy for a long time. Please forgive me.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
